1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for cutting and folding a fabric section starting from a continuous material sheeting for producing multilayer casings, in particular pillowcases.
2.Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,717 describes a generic device for cutting and folding a section of fabric. With this device, first the fabric is pulled off in the length required accordingly from a continuous material sheeting in a take-up station and then is cut off by using a cutting station, resulting in a section of fabric of a suitable length. This section of fabric is then conveyed to a downstream folding station where the section of fabric is folded together by using suitable folding equipment to form a multilayer section of fabric. The side edges of the section of fabric are then sewed together in a downstream sewing station to form a sheath or pillowcase that is closed on three sides.
One disadvantage of this known device is that relatively long cycle times are required because of the succession of cutting and folding operations involving the section of fabric.